


Marble and Fluff

by Alyssandra Kyles (M1A)



Series: A Splinter in Space [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Chapter Length Varies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1A/pseuds/Alyssandra%20Kyles
Summary: Although Alys is never opening that door again, her curiosity gets the better of her.--There are some stories that overlap. It can be really confusing.
Series: A Splinter in Space [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959166
Kudos: 1





	Marble and Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight by Stephenie Meyer.

"Omg, is that a direwolf?"

  
Alys slammed the door in horror. Gosh.

She still had the big as a horse image imprinted inside her brain. It was huge, grey and furry.

These doors would be the end of her, especially if they opened up to zombie land. In this case, white walkers and wights would be more appropriate. A direwolf. Game of Thrones! Gosh. She shivered. She could die. It could have eaten her. Everything in that plane was dangerous. On top of it, it was the middle ages! Dirty, smelly, no internet… Oh god. Oh noooo!

"No, I will never open that door again." She swore to herself. "I will just have to build another bathroom, it's easy really." Yeah, right… "I will miss you, coconut oil, honey scrub, hair accessories, and my dear fluffy bathrobe. I will miss you more than the rest." Alys wiped off her fake tears and walked away without ever looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> R&R


End file.
